Loving You (Emison Story)
by Kaela23
Summary: Emison Endgame. Slightly AU! G!P Cursing! Smut!
1. Chapter 1

_***Senior Year; First Day Back***_

Emily: Umm yea I'm Emily, but all you losers knew that

Alison: hi I'm Alison, Head Cheerleader

Emily: *turns in her seat* damn girl *winks at Alison*

Alison: *rolls her eyes* what do you want Emily?

Emily: *smirks* hmm what i want is you boo. i want all up on that

Alison: are you forreal right now? there is no way in hell i would have sex with u .. you've slept with all my friends and you've dumped them like they weren't nothing and i'll be damned if i'm next

Emily: *smacks her lips* oh boo who, they knew where we stood from jump, so dont even play that card. its okay, your just playing hard to get and i love a challenge. *faces the front*

Alison: *rolls her eyes* whatever

 _ ***Lunch Time***_

Emily: *walks up to Mona* whats up baby girl

Mona: *blushes* hi Emily , why haven't you called me back?

Emily: umm i had just got a new phone. i didn't have your number saved

Mona: well i was calling and texting you

Emily: oh shit that was you I thought that was some crazy stalking bitch

Mona: oh well just lock me in so we can do business later on

Emily: how about you meet me under the bleacher, before swim practice

Mona: i'll be there *kisses em*

 _ ***Popular Table***_

Spencer: *annoyed* are you even listening to me?

Alison: *staring at Emily* huh

Spencer: * rolls her eyes* will you please listen and stop staring at Emily !

Alison: *stops staring; glares* what?! i'm not staring, i was just looking, big difference.

Spencer: *rolls her eyes* this is getting ridiculous, you've been staring at her for the pass 4 years now and you havent said anything to each other

Alison: for your information miss know it all we spoke to today

Spencer: *smirks* oh really, about what exactly?

Alison: me sleeping with her

Spencer: jeez Ali, i didn't know you get down like that on the first date

Alison: shut up Spence, she said that not me

Spence: so, *wiggles her eyebrows* when are you gonna be in her bed

Ali: *shaking her head* never

Spence: oh please you want it bad

Alison: *scoffs* dont you have somewhere else to be

Spence: lighten up Ali bear , i'm just messing

Alison: yea yea

 _ ***Hallway; Alison's Locker***_

Ali: *closes her locker; drops her books* damnit

Emily: *walks by* let me help you beautiful

Ali: um no thank you

Emily: oh come on

Ali: fine, can you hand me that book please

em: *hands her the book* so.. hows the sexiest girl I've ever seen doing?

Ali: good, how's Mona?

em: *raises an eyebrow' smirks* you spying on me?

Ali: what?! no, i just seen you two talking at lunch

Em: mmhm, you were checking me out, weren't you? *moves closer to Ali*

Ali: *moves away, nervous* n..no _***Bell Rings***_ bb..by.. bye Emily


	2. Chapter 2

**_*At Cheer Practice*_**

Coach: **_*yells into the megaphone*_** Ladies! Your just not getting it. Let's call it a day. Hit the showers.

Hanna: **_*goes to the locker room with Alison*_** Spence told me what happened with you and Emily, why won't you talk to her

Ali: **_*rolls her eyes*_** not you too

Hanna: what I'm just asking because she is fucking sexy **_*giggles*_** what's the problem with talking to her

Ali: **_*says sarcastically*_** umm maybe because she's slept with everyone in this room

Hanna: but at least she likes you or seems to like you ** _, *thinks about something; smirks*_** and at least you know she won't be terrible in bed **_*laughs*_**

Ali: **_*glares at Hanna*_** really Hanna **_*finishes dressing; leaving with Hanna; going to the auditorium*_**

Hanna: **_*notices that Ali's not talking*_** I'm sorry, look all I'm saying is take a chance ** _. *in the auditorium; sits next to Aria and Spencer*_**

Aria: hey guys, what took you so long

Ali: nothing **_*sits next to Aria*_** nothing at all

Hanna: she's just mad because I agree with Spence that she should take leap and talk to Emily

Aria: **_*nods*_** she is hot Al.

Ali: **_*glares at aria*_**

Spencer and Hanna: **_*crack up laughing*_**

Ali: assholes **_*looks away from her friends; groans*_** where the hell is Mr. Fitz, I'm ready to go home.

 ** _*With Emily*_**

Mona: **_*moans*_** oh shit, give it to me

Emily: **_*moans*_** you like that baby

Mona: **_*moans louder*_** fuck, yes don't stop

Emily: **_*thrust harder*_** oh yea dicking that ass down **_*smacks her ass*_**

Mona: **_*whimpers; moans*_** yes baby dick me down, fuck I'm gonna **_*cums*_** shit that was so good

Emily: you know big daddy tats her name on that ass **_*smacks her ass; zips her pants*_**

Mr. Fitz: _***walks to them***_ um excuse me what are you ladies doing out here?

Emily: nothing

Mr. Fitz: it didn't sound like anything

Emily: _***smirks***_ you were listening, you fucking perv

Mr. Fitz: _***eyes widen***_ what!? No I wasn't _ ***flustered; looks at Mona***_ can you leave us?

Mona: _***looks at them; leaves quickly***_

Ezra: _ ***looks at Emily***_ what the fuck Em? now she probably thinks i'm a pervert Your lucky Ms. Riles did come out here

Emily: _ ***shrugs***_ oh please, she wouldn't have done shit, I fucked her last weekend.

Ezra: _ ***eyes widen***_ seriously, how was it?

Emily: I don't kiss and tell _ ***laughs***_

Ezra: _ ***shakes his head***_ anyway, let's go

Emily: I can't I've got swim practice

Ezra: all seniors have to report to the auditorium

Emily: fuck that, I'm going home

Ezra: now Emily, let's go

Emily: _***sighs***_ fine, lead the way perv... _ ***laughs***_

 _ ***In the Auditorium***_

Emily: **_*walking to her friends; sits down*_** sup guys

Caleb: the fuck was u.

Emily: fucking Mona

Toby: **_*snickers*_**

Emily: **_*looks around to see who's in there; looks behind her sees Alison glaring at her; smiles*_** hey sexy

Alison: Emily

Emily: mmm I like the way you say my name, say it again

Alison: _***scoffs***_ can you turn around please

Hanna: **_*giggling*_**

Emily: **_*turns her attention to Hanna*_** is she always this mean

Hanna: **_*laughs*_** sometimes, I'm Hanna and can I just say that you are hot as hell

Emily: **_*laughs loudly; smiles charmingly*_** thank you Hanna you are damn fine yourself

Hanna: **_*blushes*_**

Alison: **_*glaring at them*_**

Emily: **_*sighs*_** does any know why were in here. I've got shit to do

Caleb: its mandatory senior meeting

Emily: **_*puts her face in her hands; groans*_** why

Spencer: we have the senior trip, prom, homecoming… the committee needs all seniors to help

Alison: I vote Paris for the senior trip. I love Paris so much.

Emily: **_*looks at Ali*_** I love Paris too **_*smiles*_**

Ali: **_*nods; blushes; looks away*_**

Mr. Fitz: **_*comes in*_** hello seniors

 ** _*After The Meeting*_**

Mr. Fitz: come up front to get your poll sheets on your way out

Emily: **_*stands up with her friends; walks out*_**

Caleb: when are you having another party

Emily: soon, you know how my moms be **_*walks out the building*_** I'll catch u guys later


	3. Chapter 3

**_*Next Day*_**

Noel: **_*walks up to Emily*_** Yo Emily

Emily: **_*rummaging through her locker; looks at Noel; goes back to what she was doing*_** what do you want Noel?

Noel: I want you to stop flirting with my girlfriend

Emily: the fuck is you talking about?

Noel: don't play dumb... Alison, she's my girl

Emily: that's not what she told me … **_*looks at noel; raises an eyebrow*_** do you _really_ think you have a chance with that fine piece of ass *chuckles*

Noel: **_*glares at her; angry*_** and you do?

Emily: of course I do, just ask your mom, I waxed that ass **_*fakes like she smacking ass*_**

Noel: **_*gets in Emily's face*_** fuck you

Emily: **_*laughs*_** that's funny, your mom said that too only it sounded like, **_*fake moaning*_** "Oh FUCK ME EMILY, FUCK ME HARDER"! **_*laughing*_**

Noel: **_*pissed*_** Stupid bitch _***leaves***_

Emily: **_*rolls her eyes; looks down the hall sees her favorite blonde; walks to her*_**

 ** _*With Alison*_**

Aria: don't think we didn't catch that little moment yesterday

Hanna: **_*giggles*_** yea Ali you were blushing bad as hell

Ali: **_*blushes; glaring at her friends*_** will you shut up **_*putting her books away*_**

Spence: you so like her **_*laughing with Hanna and Aria*_**

Ali: **_*sighs*_** I know **_*pouts*_**

Hanna: I don't know why your making this so difficult

Aria: take a chance she might surprise you

Emily: **_*walks up to them*_** Hello Ladies **_*smiles*_**

Girls: Hi

Emily: **_*a little nervous*_** uh Alison can I uh walk you to your car

Alison: umm n **_*interrupted*_**

Hanna: of course you can

Ali: **_*glares at Hanna*_** I guess so

Spence: text us later **_*leaves with the girls*_**

 ** _*Parking Lot*_**

Alison: thanks for walking me

Emily: no problem beautiful

Ali: **_*blushes*_** I really like this sweet side of you

Emily: **_*slightly blushes*_** well can I take you out tomorrow?

Ali: okay, but it's not a date, I have to see if I like you enough **_*smiles*_**

Emily: **_*smirks*_** whatever you say

Ali: I'll see you tomorrow **_*kisses Emily's cheek; drives off*_**

 ** _*Ali's House; Alison On The Phone*_**

Hanna: so what happened, I need details

Ali: we're going out tomorrow

Hanna: **_*squeals*_** god you're going to be dating the hottest piece of ass in Rosewood

Ali: **_*rolls her eyes*_** shut up Hanna and it's not a date. We're just hanging out

Hanna: **_*scoffs*_** please if hanging out means you'll be bent over and **_*interrupted*_**

Ali: Hanna!

Hanna: **_*says sheepishly*_** right too much ... shit I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow. Oh yea before I forget I gave Emily your number. love you, bye **_*hangs up*_**

Ali: **_*sighs*_** I'm going to kill her

 ** _*Next Morning; Emily's House*_**

Emily: **_*walks downstairs*_** mom I won't be home until later, I got plans

Pam: I don't want to know about your sexual endeavors.

Emily: actually it's not like that this time, I'm going on a real date

Pam: **_*thinks*_** Finally **_*says*_** oh really? With who dear?

Emily: yes really and her name is Alison, she's a special one mom, I really like her **_*smiles*_**

Pam: now I definitely have to meet this girl

Emily: no not right now, I'm still working my magic on her

Pam: **_*laughs*_** well when your done your done with your magic, I want to meet her

Emily: you got it mom, love you, bye **_*leaves*_**

 ** _*At Rosewood High School; In the Hallway; With Hanna, Alison, Em and Em's Friends*_**

Emily: **_*checking out girls' asses; sees Hanna and Alison*_** hello blonde beauties

Hanison: hi Emily

Emily: **_*smiles*_** can I just say those cheer leading outfits **_*bites her lip*_** mmm damn yal are fine **_*points to Ali*_** especially you babe

Ali: **_*not liking Emily's demeanor*_** uh thanks I guess

Hanna: **_*smiles at Emily*_** you're in a good mood today

Emily: **_*laughs*_** you could say that, I got a shorty I'm taking out

Shana: time to tattoo your name in that ass **_*laughs; high-fives Em*_**

Emily: Bag and Smash **_*laughing with Shana*_**

Ali: **_*upset; looks at Emily; shakes her head; leaves with Hanna*_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_*Lunch Time*_**

Alison: **_*staring at Emily*_** do you think she was serious?

Hanna: I don't know Als

Aria: you know how she is tho

Alison: I hope its not like that **_*sad; keeps looking at Emily; sees Emily doing pelvic thrust to one of her friends; sighs*_**

 ** _*At Emily's Table*_**

Emily: **_*sees Alison looking at her; stops*_**

Shana: **_*hits her arm*_** aye why you stop?

Emily: **_*looks at Shana*_** huh?

Shana: **_*smirks*_** I always knew you were a minuteman **_*laughs*_**

Mona: **_*sits down; scoffs*_** please, she lasted all night long, hands down the best- sex- ever.

Emily: See! **_*chants*_** best- sex- ever!

 ** _*The Whole Table Chants*_** best- sex- ever!

Mr. Fitz: **_*walks over*_** guys! Cut it out.

Emily: you got it perv

 ** _*With Alison*_**

Spencer: **_*looks at Ali*_** I guess it is like that.

Hanna: need any condoms?

Alison: **_*glares at Hanna; hits her arm*_** shut up Hanna **_*leaves the cafeteria*_**

 ** _*Alison's Locker*_**

Emily: **_*walks up to her*_** hey good looking **_*winks*_**

Alison: **_*rolls her eyes; getting her stuff together*_** don't talk to me

Emily: **_*leans on the lockers*_** why you being like this baby

Alison: first of all I'm not your baby second I'm not being like anything you're the asshole here

Emily: **_*scoffs*_** fine then **_*walks away*_**

Alison: asshole **_*goes home*_**

 ** _*With Emily*_**

Emily: **_*laying in bed; picks up her phone; stares at it; sighs*_** stop being a pussy and man the fuck up **_*starts to text*_**

 ** _*text messages*_**

E: hey beautiful

A: who is this

E: guess

A: im not talk to you so stop trying goodbye

E: wait I have to ask u something

A: what do you want Emily?

E: you of course ;)

A: again never gonna happen

E: give it time, it will

A: you are unbelievable, are you seriously always horny?

E: its your fault, your beauty and your body turns me on soo much

A: please stop

E: my fault

A: is that all

E: we're still on for tonight right?

A: hell no

E: I'll pick you up at 7 then

A: uh no you won't. You don't even know where I live

E: trust me, I do

A: wow that didn't sound stalkerish at all

E: no I'm not a stalker just observant

A: goodbye Emily

E: bye beautiful ;*

 ** _*At Alison's House*_**

Alison: **_*on the phone*_** I'm going to kill u

Hanna: what did I do

Alison: you gave Emily my address

Hanna: no that was Aria **_*laughs*_**

Alison: I'm going to kill all yals asses… thanks to u guys Emily is on her way over here

Hanna: oh yea yal date is today

Ali: it's not a date Hanna... I'm not going

Hanna: yes the hell u are ... If I have to come over there myself and dress u … that ass is going

Ali: **_*scoffs; knowing that she's right*_** fine …

Hanna: ** _*giggles*_** yay… call me after bitch love ya **_*hangs up*_**

Ali: **_*shakes her head*_** bitch

 ** _*1 Hour Later; With Emily*_**

Emily: **_*checking her clothes*_** damn I look good **_*grabs her wallet and keys;walks downstairs*_**

Pam: Em honey you so beautiful

Emily: thanks mom

Pam: this must be one lucky girl

Emily: trust me, I'm the lucky one ** _*smiles*_**

Pam: **_*nods*_** well get on, you don't want to be late

 _ ***With Alison***_

Callie: baby girl are you ready yet?

Alison: almost, where is mom at?

Callie: she had a late surgery

Alison: **_*sighs; relieved*_** good, every time I go on a date she rants about me having sex, like I'm some type of hoe

Callie: it because we know how teen boys and girls are, and we want you to be safe in every way possible.

Alison: ** _*nods*_** how do I look _***twirls around***_

Callie: stunning

Alison: thanks mama

 _ ***Bell Rings***_

Ali: _***eyes widen ***_ that's her! _***nervous***_

Callie: calm down and go get your jacket. I'll get the door _ ***opens the door***_ hi you must be Emily?

Emily: _ ***smiles; nervous***_ yyess hello Mrs. Robbins

Callie: please come in, she should be on her way down. _ ***yells***_ Alison sweetheart, come on, Emily is here

Alison: _***comes down the steps***_ I'm coming, I'm coming

Emily: _***staring at ali; mouth open wide***_ oh my god

Ali: _ ***blushes bright red***_ I'll take that as a sign of a good thing

Emily: definitely a good thing, Alison you look so beautiful. you ready?

Alison: _***blushes***_ thanks Emily. Yea lets go. Bye mom love you _***leaves with Emily***_


	5. Chapter 5

***Date Night; At Vetri***

Ali: *amazed; shocked* oh my god! Where going to Vetri? How the hell is possible?

Em: I know some people, come one lets go in *grabs Ali's hand; walks in*

Ali: everything is so gorgeous

Emily: *looks at Ali; smiles* yea, and so are you *walks to the reservation booth* hi I'm Emily

Receptionist: I know who you are. Mr. Silver already brief me with the details. Your table should be ready in a few.

Emily: thank you

 ***After Dinner; Outside***

Ali: I had a really great time tonight

Emily: im glad , because this is just the beginning **_*looks in Alison's eyes; leans in*_**

Ali: _***looks in em's eyes but leans away***_ wait!

Emily: **_*thinks*_** _"damn it I was so close to tasting those sweet lips"_ _ ***says***_ whats wrong?

Alison: at school did you really mean what you said about "Bagging and Smashing" me

Em: _ ***smiles***_

Ali: _***upset; moves away***_ see I knew this wa _***interrupted***_

Emily: _***kisses her; pulls way***_ no, I didn't mean it. I was just saying that, I have to keep up in front of my friends. Look I really like you and I want to keep seeing you, if you let me of course

Ali: _***smiles***_ I really like you too and yes I want to keep seeing you _***kisses her***_

Emily: ** _*kisses back; pulls away*_** damn, um come on let's go _***gets in the car with ali; drives off***_

 ***In front of Ali's House***

Alison: thanks for and amazing night

Emily: it was my pleasure ** _*winks*_**

Alison: I'll see you tomorrow _***kisses her; gets out the car***_

Emily: _***sighs dreamily***_ damn those lips

 ***Next Day; Lunchtime with the Girls***

Alison: _ ***hears yelling and screaming***_ what is that?

Spencer: _ ***hears it too***_ what the hell is that noise?

Aria: I don't know

Hanna: _***comes running out the cafeteria***_ guys you have to see this shit _***runs back in the lunch room***_

Ali: _ ***follows Hanna with aria and spencer***_ what the fuck? _***sees emily and noel arguing***_

Emily: **_*yelling*_** don't be mad bitch

Noel: _***yelling***_ you stole her from me

Emily: how could I steal something that wasn't yours from the start… she couldn't resist me _***smirks***_ like your mommy couldn't! bitch!

Noel: fuck you emily, I'm a real man, unlike you I know what she needs **_*shoves emily*_**

 ** _*Emily punches Noel in the face. He punches her back. Noel charges at Emily. Emily sidesteps and clips noel up making him fall head first into the lunch table. *_**

Noel: _***knocked out***_

Student: _***has his lunch all over him***_ hey what the fuck that was my lunch

Emily: _***glares at him***_ shut the fuck up. Before your ass is next

Student: **_*eyes widen*_** I apologize for my outburst. _***runs away***_

Hackett: _***yells***_ Ms. Fields my office now!

Emily: whatever ... _***sees Alison; winks at her***_ hey boo

Ali: what the hell is going on

Emily: I'll tell you later babe _***kisses her cheek; leaves***_

Hanna: is it bad that I'm slightly turned on right now

Sparia: No

Alison: Yes **_*looks at her friends*_** I hate you guys

Sparia and Hanna: _ ***laughing***_

 _ **AN: For the guest that said "This is garbage! Stop Emison baiting!", Please Eat a Dick, this story is for fun and if you think its shitty then don't read my shit . And for those who like the story, I thank you for reading and for your reviews.**_


	6. Chapter 6

***Hackett's Office***

Hackett: you will be suspended for a week

Emily: are we done because I've got shit to do ** _*walks out*_**

Hackett: one week Ms. Fields! **_*sighs deeply*_**

 ***Hallway***

Emily: this sucks ass

Ali: _***runs up to her***_ are you going to tell me why you were fighting?

Emily: because of you

Ali: me? why me?

Emily: needle dick heard we went out and I guess he didn't like it

Ali: did you get suspended

Emily: just a week, its cool though I need a break from this hell hole

Ali: one week is kind of long _***bells rings***_ crap I have a class this period

Emily: let's go. I'll walk you *walks Ali to her class* I'll see you after beautiful **_*kisses her*_**

Ali: ** _*kisses back; smiles*_** ok, are you still gonna go to swim practice

Emily: hopefully coach ** _*interrupted*_**

Mona: _***walks up to them; ignores Alison; looks at Em***_ hey baby **_*pecks her lips*_**

Emily: *pulls away fast* um hey Mona, what are you doing?

Ali: _***upset***_ I'll go

Em: _ ***looks at ali***_ no Alison wait a sec

Mona: _ ***grabs Emily's face; smirks***_ no let her go ** _*kisses her*_**

Ali: _***glares at Mona; mumbles***_ bitch _***walks in her class***_

 ***Locker Room***

Alison: _ ***slams her locker; pissed***_

Hanna: **_*worried*_** Ali D what's wrong

Ali: she kissed her right in front of me, twice, I like I was fucking invisible. I mean I was standing right there. That bitch!

Hanna: okay pause Emily kissed who

Ali: _***says with distain***_ Mona that bitch

Hanna: ali you got to calm down

Ali: * **grabs her stuff*** see you outside _ ***leaves***_

 ***With Emily***

Coach Fuller: Emily can you come here for a second

Emily: _ ***sighs; walks to coach***_

Coach Fuller: are you really suspended or is this just another crazy rumor

Emily: _***shakes her head***_ no its true, I was fighting turtle dic… I mean Noel Khan at lunch

Coach Fuller: * _ **sighs deeply***_ Emily what did I always tell you, you walk away from dumb shit. You have a bright future but you can't keep doing this.

Emily: **_*puts her head down*_** I know but he just pissed me off and I didn't even think about walking away.

Coach Fuller: you know you have to sit out for this weeks meet

Emily: _***pouts***_ I know

Coach Fuller: don't give me that look... it just one game and thank god it's not an important one

Emily: _***nods***_ am I dismissed

Coach Fuller: you can go

Emily: _***leaves the office***_

 ***In The Hallway***

Emily: _***sees Alison; walking out of the cheer locker room; rushes up to her; pulls her in a classroom***_

Ali: _ ***sees it Emily***_ get your hands off me

Emily: _ ***releases Alison***_ can you chill I just want to talk to you

Ali: _ ***scoffs***_ please I have nothing to say to you

Emily: I'm sorry , I didn't know she was gonna ambush me like that… I told her about the thing we got going on and she knows that I cant see her like that anymore

Ali: _***shrugs***_ I don't care what you do, I'm not your girl so _***starts walking away***_

Emily: _***pulls Alison back; pulls her close; looks into her eyes***_ but I want you too _ ***smiles***_

Ali: _ ***heart races; gulps***_ umm I'll see you later

Emily: Wait, can you come to my house later, I want to talk

Ali: why can't you just tell me now

Emily: _***sighs***_ why are you being so frustrating. can you just come to my house, please?

Ali: _***rolls her eyes***_ fine

Emily: can I have a hug?

Ali: _***slightly giggles; hugs emily***_ you really hurt my feelings

Emily: _ ***nods***_ I know and im deeply sorry for that

Ali: _***pulls away***_ ill see you later

Emily: hold on, you're gonna need my address


	7. Chapter 7

***Emily's House***

Emily: **_*fixing her hair; hears the doorbell; runs to the door; opens it*_** hey beautiful, come on in

Alison: **_*blushes*_** hey Em

Emily: come follow me upstairs

Ali: _ ***raises an eyebrow***_ upstairs?

Em: _***smirks***_ yea, I'll be good, promise _ ***winks; goes upstairs***_

Ali: _ ***follows Em; sits on her bed; crosses her legs***_ okay let's talk

Em: **_*staring at Ali's thighs; licking her lips*_** damn you look so fucking good on my bed

Ali: Emily stop it, I'm here to talk remember

Emily: oh yea. _***sits beside Ali***_ I want you to know that I am truly sorry for hurting you earlier. You know that wasn't my intentions

Ali: _***sighs***_ I really like you Em, but I don't think I can fully trust you

Emily: I understand how my past looks, but I'm serious about you. I'm really feeling you. I can't explain it and I know this is cliché as fuck but your different than all the others I've messed around with. I like you Ali a lot.

Ali: _***smiles wide*** _ it is cliché as fuck but I like you too

Em: um you wanna stay awhile, we can watch a movie

Ali: _***nods***_ sure but can we watch a scary one

Em: *hates scary movies* sure *goes to put a movie in*

 ***Later On***

Emily: ** _*slightly covering her eyes*_**

Ali: _***watching the tv***_ this girl is so stupid; he is right there. Girl he is following you. Em, do you see this dumb bitch

Emily: **_*still covering her face*_** yup I see her

Ali: **_*looks at Emily*_** uncover your face

Emily: I told you I don't like scary movies

Ali: _ ***leans into Emily***_

Emily: _*pulls Alison close*_

Ali: _***looks at Em***_

Emily: _ ***looks at Ali; leans in; kisses her***_

Ali: _***moans into the kiss; kisses back***_

Emily: _ ***makes Ali straddle her thighs; still kissing her***_

 ** _*The Girl in the movie screams loud; The Door Opens*_**

Emison: _ ***pulls away; frightened***_

Emily: **_*sees her mom*_** Mom! What?! Get out!

Pam: sorry hunny _***leaves the room***_

Alison: oh god this is so embarrassing

Emily: ** _*pecks her lips*_** relax babe, it's okay

Ali: ** _*smiles*_** I think I should go **_*about to stand up*_**

Emily: _***pulls her back; kisses her***_ will you be my girlfriend?

Ali: **_*giggles*_** only if you'll be mines and only mines

Emily: well I guess you got yourself a girlfriend then

Alison: _***kisses Emily***_

Emily: _***pulls away***_ is that a yes?

Alison: _ ***smiles***_ yes it is

Emily: _***grabs Ali by the waist; smiles wide***_ seriously

Alison: yes silly

Emily: _***does a little dance***_ hell yea woot! woot!

Alison: **_*laughing at Emily; shaking her head*_** we have to take it slow

Emily: _***nods her head***_ I want to show you I'm being real with you

Alison: _***smiles***_ okay

 ***Next Day School; Alison's Locker***

Ali: **_*putting her books away*_**

Noel: _***walks to her***_ hey Alison , how are you?

Ali: hey noel, I'm good and yourself

Noel: _ ***licks his lips***_ you are always looking good

Ali: _ ***slightly blushes***_ thanks noel

Noel: you wanna go _***interrupted***_

Em: _***stands next to Ali***_ don't even think about it turtle dick. Back your busted ass up and away from my girl

Noel: **_*mad*_** girl? She's not your girl. That's my girl so stop saying that shit!

Emily: _***smirks***_ you sure about that ** _*grabs Alison; kisses her wildly with tongue*_**

Noel: _***mad; pushes Em off Alison***_ get the fuck off her you slimy bitch ** _*pushes Emily into the lockers*_**

Emily: _ ***pissed off***_ what the fuck dude **_*punches him*_**

Noel: **_*punches Em*_** fucking cunt

Emily: ** _*knees noel in his ball; pushes him to the ground; mounts him; punching him hard*_**

Ali: Emily Stop !

Emily: no I am sick of this shit; I'm going to fucking kill this motherfucker _***continues to punch him***_

Noel: ** _*bleeding; in pain*_**

Alison: _ ***scared***_ Emily Please!

Emily: _***about to punch him; looks at Alison; stops; stands up***_ this is the last time ima tell yo punk bitch ass ! don't speak, don't look and don't touch my girl or me, cause if you do ima have some of my guys come to your house and ass fuck the shit out of you.

Hackett: ** _*yells*_** Ms. Fields, what are you doing here! You're supposed to be suspended! My office now!

Emily: fuck man!

 _AN: I'm about to start writing the smut parts, and i wanted know how deep into detail do you guys want me to go._


	8. Chapter 8

***Hackett's Office***

Hackett: Emily your behavior has become ridiculous. Two fights in three days. That's a new record!

Emily: I was only defending myself when dick face attacked me; for the second time this week

Hackett: well since both of you can't seem to keep your hands off each other, noel will also be suspended. Emily, I don't want to see until next week am I clear?

Emily: **_*salute sarcastically*_** yes sir **_*leaves*_**

 ***Hallway***

Ali: ***walks to Emily*** are you getting expelled?

Emily: no but twizzler dick is finally getting suspended too

Ali: * **hugs Emily*** that's great

Emily: I have to leave tho. So I'll see you later baby ***kisses Alison; walk away***

Alison: bye babe _***smiles; watching Emily walk away***_

 ***Alison's House***

Ali's Parents: **_*knocks on the door*_**

Ali: come in ** _*sees her parents*_** who died?

Callie: **_*chuckles*_** no one sweetie

Arizona: your mom and I just wanted to know how your date went

Ali: _***blushes***_ it went great... Emily and I are officially seeing each other.

Arizona: do we need to have the talk?

Ali: what! Mom no! we just got together, I'm not some hoe

Arizona: I know you're not but I want you to be safe

Ali: _***rolls her eyes***_ I know. I know

Arizona: don't roll your eyes at me.

Callie: being safe is serious business

Ali: _***huffs***_

Arizona: you know what invite her over for dinner

Ali: ** _*eyes widen*_** right now

Arizona: _*rolls her eyes*_ naw next lifetime, yes now. Do it while me and your mom cook _***leaves with Callie***_

Ali: **_*texts Emily*_**

 ** _*Text Messages*_**

A: hey babe are you doing anything?

E: no boo why?

A: my parents want you to come for dinner

E: uhh tonight

E: really?

A: please! Its not a big thing just food and a little talking

E: your moms aren't gonna kill me are they?

A: no baby

E: okay umm give me 30 mins

A: yay xoxo

 ***30 Minutes Later; Ringing Doorbell***

Arizona: **_*opens the door*_** hi you must be Emily, come in

Emily: **_*nervous*_** hi uh hello yes that's me Emily **_*smiles nervously; walks in*_**

Arizona: _***yells***_ Alison love, Emily is here

Alison: **_*sprint from the den*_** hey baby **_*pecks her lips; hugs Em*_**

Emily: hey babe, you look beautiful

Alison: _***blushes***_ thanks.. umm you wanna come up to my room

Emily: * ** _eyes widen; looks at Arizona*_** uhh

Arizona: go ahead **_*walks away*_** keep that door open Alison

Alison: **_*blushes bright red*_** Jesus Mom!

 ***Upstairs***

Em: _ ***looks around***_ nice room

Ali: thanks. Come sit with me _***pats the bed***_

Emily: *l ** _ooks at the door; gulps; sits down*_** so

Alison: **_*grabs Emily's face*_** shhh ** _*tongue kisses her*_**

Emily: **_*moans; kisses back wildly*_**

Callie: _***Yells***_ Girls! Come eat!

Emily _ **: *pulls away***_ I sure was about too

Alison: **_*kisses Em*_** lets go

 ***After Dinner***

Emily: _ ***full***_ dinner was amazing. Thank you for inviting me ** _*sips the rest of her drink*_**

Callie: It was our pleasure to have you

Arizona: _ ***serious***_ are you fucking my daughter?

Alison Mom!

Callie: Arizona!

Arizona: _***ignores them both; glaring at Emily***_

Emily: **_*chokes; shaking her head no; coughing; clears her throat*_** no ma'am I ... we just starting dating.

Arizona: _***nods***_ save the bullshit. I know your rep around here. I used to be just like you with the ladies… not giving one fuck about who or what i was banging... just wanted some warm body to fill my bed *glares at Emily* but you listen to me very carefully, my daughter will not under any circumstance be wrapped in your games. If you can't stay faithful to my baby girl you can get the fuck out now… because if she cries and I don't give a damn if their fake tears, if she cries and it's your fault, I'm going to my closet and getting my glock to hunt that ass down.

Callie: Ari! You cannot threaten a child

Arizona: _***raising an eyebrow at Callie***_ I just did, didn't I

Callie: **_*shakes her head*_** what Arizona is trying to say is, don't hurt our baby girl

Emily: _***nods***_ I completely understand. I can assure you that Alison is the only woman in my life. I will treat her with nothing but respect. And trust me I will kick my own ass if I hurt her.

Callie: well that's enough for me. _ ***stands up***_ honey lets go. Emily don't be a stranger, it's been a pleasure

Emily: thank you. I should get going, my mom wants me home. I'll see you tomorrow ** _*walks to the door*_**

Alison: **_*kisses Emily*_** bye babe

 _ **AN:/ sorry for the slow ass update feel free to bitch at me, lol i dont mind!... Thank you all for the reviews, i like having your input. What do you guys think about Callie and Arizona as Alison's parents? Are there any characters from PLL that you would like to see in the future?**_


	9. Chapter 9

***A Couple Days Later***

 _ ***In The Hallway with Alison and Hanna***_

Hanna: so when were you planning on telling us?

Alison: soon, everything just happened so fast. Are you mad?

Hanna: no I'm not mad. I'm happy for Als *hugs Ali*

Alison: *smiles; pulls away* thanks Han

Mona: *shoulder checks Alison* watch where you're going bitch

Alison: *mad* excuse me, who calling a bitch, Bitch!

Mona: *gets in Ali's face* As of today, you are going to stop messing around with Emily, that fine ass is mines

Alison: *rolls her eyes* oh so this is about Emily. Don't be pissed at me because she found someone better to be with than your stank ass.

Mona: *smirks* we'll see about that *leaves*

Hanna: *confused* the fuck did that mean

Ali: she isn't going to do anything... crazy ass bitch

 ***Cafeteria***

 _ ***Lunch Table With Emily and Shana***_

Shana: what the hell dude. I thought you were suspended!

Emily: my mom got me out of that

Shana: so what been up with you

Em: what you mean S?

Shana: like we never hang out anymore. Can you remember that last time we smoked or played 2K?

Em: shit has been crazy, I got lady an shit so I've been spending time with her

Shana: Hold the entire fuck up! You! Emily motherfucking Fields! Big E the Freak, Is loyal to one girl… naw I don't believe it

Em: shut up! . she's my soul mate. I've never felt like this before, with anyone

Shana: Damn! This girl must can make the sun shine with her pussy cause you my friend are whipped

Emily: you are so lucky that you're my friend because I would kick your ass

Shana: so who is it?

Emily: *sees Ali* her *points to her*

Shana: *jaw drops* are you fucking serious?

Emily: *laughs* yea, that's my boo *get up*

Shana: the hell you going

Emily: to sit with her duh

Shana: oh, you just gon leave me all alone

Emily: come on fool *walks to Alison* hey beautiful *kisses Al*

Ali: *kisses back* hey baby

Shana: *looks disgusted* yuck

Emily: *glares at Shana; pushes her* shut up S

Shana: sorry

Em: babe this is Shana my best friend since diapers, Shana this is my baby

Shana: *smirks* sup baby *winks*

Emily: *glares at Shana* you want me to slap you

Shana: shut up * looks at Ali* its nice to meet you

Alison: same here. And these are my best friends' Spencer and Hanna, aria's not here today

Spencer: hello

Hanna: hey

Shana: god damn you are sexy as shit! *sits next to Spencer* how are you doing mama *smiles*

Spencer: *rolls her eyes* I'm fine

Shana: you sure are baby. I would love to do some dirty thing to you

Spencer: I'll pass

Shana: suit yourself *shrugs; looks at Hanna* what about you babe , you wanna fu

Emily: *interrupts Shana* leave them alone

Hanna: *smirks*maybe later

Shana: *laughs loudly* right on then

 ***Next Friday***

Spencer: *walking in the halls*so have you guys had sex yet

Alison: *shakes her head* no but we plan to this weekend … you guys don't think it's too soon

Aria: it's been like 2 months and it's not like you're a virgin so

Hanna: I'm surprised you waited this long, cause one night with Emily and I would be riding that all night long

Spencer: Seriously!

Aria: you can't blame her Spencer, Emily is gorgeous

Alison: *glares at her friends* I'm standing right here you bitches

Hanna and Aria: *giggles*

Spencer: *shaking her head; chuckling*

Alison: I'll see you guys later *leaves; goes to Emily's locker*

 ***With Emily***

Emily: hey baby

Alison: hi *kisses her*

Emily: are you sure you're ready for tonight?

Alison: *nods* yea, I'm ready

Emily: come by tonight around 8. I'll have everything set up by then. *pecks her lips; walks away*


	10. Chapter 10

***Ali's House***

Callie: Ali your mom I have back to backs tonight so we won't be back until Saturday night. Do you think you will be fine until then?

Ali: I'm not 8 anymore mom I can handle being at home by myself as long as you leave pizza money… *laughs* but I wanted to ask if I could stay over Emily's house tonight.

Callie: Ari can you come here for a sec

Arizona: here I come sexy momma *sees her wife and daughter in the kitchen* what going on?

Callie: Ali want to stay over Emily's house while were gone

Arizona: *looks at Ali* Alison *sighs deeply* just use protection please!

Alison: MOM! I'm not going over there to have sex... I just want to spend some time with my girlfriend

Arizona: *huffs* fine

Callie: you can go sweetheart

Alison: *squeals* thanks you so much

 ***Hours Later; Emily's House***

Emily: hey babe *kisses her* do you have any bags?

Ali: yea, I left them by the door

Em: okay great *grabs her keys*

Ali: where are, you going?

Emily: we aren't staying here

Ali: I thought we were going to have some alone time

Emily: we are, did you seriously think we were do that here

Alison: *looks down; slightly blushing*

Emily: *lifts her chin up; looks into her eyes* this is a special moment for the both of us. And I will be damned if we have sex for the first time in my room, hell no *pecks her lips* come on, let's go *goes outside; gets in the car with Ali; drive South of Rosewood*

 ***A Hour Later***

Alison: *looks out the window* whose house is this?

Emily: mines, well it's my parents' rental property *Goes in the house*

Ali: *following Em; sees the inside; amazed* Oh My GOD!

Em: you like?

Ali: *nods happily*

Em: *grabs her hand; walks up to the master suite* this is the real surprise

Ali: *sees the suite; ecstatic; starts to cry*

Em: *hugs Ali* do you not like it because we can *interrupted*

Ali: *kisses Emily* I love it. This is so beautiful.

Emily: *smiles* I want nothing but the best for you. *wipes her tears; looks into Ali's blue eyes* You are so beautiful baby.

Ali: *kisses em; moans*

Emily: *kisses back; moves them to the bed*

Ali: *pulls away; looks up at Emily; smiles*

Em: *smiles back* I love you

Ali: I love you too

 _*Emily lays on top of Ali while biting and kissing her neck. Ali sits up slightly to take off her shirt right along with her bra*_

Emily: holy shirt you are gorgeous baby

 _*Em palms both of Ali's boobs, massaging them softly; Ali arches into Emily's hands, moaning*_

Ali: mmm yes that feels good

 _*Em leans down a little and licks Ali's nipple while playing with the other*_

Em: they taste better than they look

 _*Emily devours Ali's boobs with bites and sucks. Emily moves lower to licks Ali's tummy and hips. Ali then stops Emily*_

Em: did I do something wrong?

Ali: *bites her lips* you have on to many clothes

Em: oh *laughs a little* you want to help me out with that

*Ali reaches up to yank Em's tee shirt from her body*

Ali: Damn your abs are amazing

 _*Ali flips Em on her back and straddles her*_

Em: damn baby the view is magnificent from here

Ali: *giggles; grinds down into Em; eyes widen* Is that all you?

Em: *has a smirk on her face; grinds up into Ali* all me baby

Ali: *moans* oh fuck

Emily: *grins; flips them over; looks at Ali's half naked body* damn I like this view too

 _*Emily runs her hands down to Ali's panties*_

Emily: can I take these off?

Ali: *nods; staring at Em*

 _*Emily takes off Ali's panties and throws them to the side, she looks at Ali*_

Em: wow you are stunning

Ali: *blushes*thank you

 _*Emily settles herself between Ali's legs, Em parts her legs slightly and licks both of Ali's inner thigh*_

Ali: mmm, are you really teasing me right now

 _*Emily puckers her lips and blows cool air on Ali's pussy; Ali starts to squirm at the sensation*_

Ali: baby please  
Em: please what Ali

Ali: please lick my pussy

Em: as you wish

 _*Em licks the length of her pussy*_

Em: *moans* delicious

 _*Ali forces Em's head back to her pussy. Em starts to lick her faster but lightly. Ali arches her back; grind her pussy on Emily's lips and tongue*_

Ali: oh, shit baby more

 _*Emily smirks in her pussy and moves her tongue to Ali's clit, sucking on it. Ali arches even more off the bed. She grabs for Emily's head, pushing her deeper*_

Ali: oh, yea baby just like that… OH FUCK! Baby I'm gonna cum

 _*Em sucks and nibbles on Ali's clit even more, Em feels Ali's grip tighten in her hair; Ali's eyes rolls back as she screams and cums hard on Em's tongue*_

Em: *kisses her pussy; moves to the side of Ali; looks at her* you good?

Ali: *breathing hard* baby that was incredible

Em: *stroking her hip* I love you so much

Ali: I love you too *kisses her* mmm its your turn now , slide back

 _*Em slide back and leans against the head board, and takes off her CK boxers; ali starts to stroke Em's dick*_

Ali: *amazed* damn baby, you are so big, I can't even close my hand around it

 _*Emily moans and Ali leans down to take Em in her mouth*_

Em: oh, mercy fuck yes

 _*Ali grins, she continues to suck Emily, trying swallow her dick whole. Ali gags slightly and pulls away. *_

Ali: FUCK! It's so fucking big baby.

 _*Ali leans up on her knees and straddles Emily, rubbing her wet pussy on Emily's cock. Em moans loudly at the sensation*_

Em: aww babe don't tease. I want to be inside you

 _*Ali leans over to her skirt pocket, grabs a condom and slide it on Em's dick; Ali smiles and lifts her bottom, she guides Em's dick to her pussy and slide slowly on it*_

Emily: oh fuck yes, Goddamn it so fucking…. SHIT!

Ali: fuck, I feel you so deep in me

 _*Ali start to bounce up and down on Emily's cock; slightly taking her breath away*_

Ali: mmm it feels so good

 _*Em grips Ali's hips and thrust up into her making them both moan*_

Ali: oh, right there, Oh Fuck!

 _*Em holds Ali's hips and pushes Ali on her back while still fucking her*_

Em: oh shit, you like that baby. You like me fucking that pussy

Ali: yes baby, make me cum

Em: I don't know if I should let you. your pussy feels to good on my dick

Ali: no please I need to cum

 _*Emily smirks and pulls out of Ali*_

Em: Turn over

 _*Em puts a hand on her hip and grip Ali's hair, fucking her hard*_

Em: rub your clit baby

 _*Ali rubs her clit fast, and Em rotates her hips, drilling her pussy*_

Em: I'm about to cum, OH FUCK!

 _*Em feels Ali's pussy tighten on her dick, she moans as she cums with Alison. She pulls out and lays back*_

Ali: *cuddles into Emily* that was amazing

Em: definitely *yawns*Damn you wore me out

Ali: *giggles* Goodnight Em. I love you

Em: I love you too *kisses her*

 ***The Next Morning***

Ali: *wakes up; stretches* babe *doesn't see Em* Emily

Em: *comes in with food* good morning beautiful. How are you feeling

Ali: sore, but in the best way possible. Last night was perfect.

Em: I'm happy you enjoyed yourself *pecks her lips*

Ali: we have all day to ourselves, what should we do *smirking*

Em: I think I got a few ideas. *puts the tray on the table; climbs on top of Ali*

AN:: Please give me your feedback on the smut...lol... (if someone can figure out my favorite curse word, you will get a bonus update.!)


	11. Chapter 11

*Mid-Day Monday; The Girls at Aria's Locker*

Hanna: do I really have to be the one who brings it up?

Alison: what are you talking Hanna?

Hanna: you and Emily fucking over the weekend duh

Spencer: *shaking her head*

Aria: *looks at Spencer* you can't tell me you aren't curious

Spencer: of course, I am, but miss no filter over her *chuckles*

Hanna: whatever ... *looks at Alison* so?

Alison: *looks at her friends* it was amazing, best night of my life

Hanna: never mind that get to the sex

Sparia: *hits Hanna* shut up Hanna

Hanna: *rubs both her arms* jeez you violent bitches

Alison: anyway, we went to her parents beach house and it was stunning , she was a complete gentlewoman the whole night… and the sex *closes her eyes; smiles* damn I couldn't get enough of her

Hanna: so, the rumors are true, she really is a sex god

Alison: *nods* yup

Spencer: *shakes* I think I'm a little jealous

Aria: me too

Hanna: so how long did you guys stay up there

Ali: til Saturday night, my parents wanted me home

Aria: have you guys seen each other since then

Ali: now I think about it, I haven't seen or talked to her

Aria: is she here today?

Spencer: I seen her but she was with her friends walking but that was earlier

Hanna: umm I know you ladies want to play find the hot babe but I'm hungry as hell so can we look for her in the lunchroom

Aria: Ali lead the way

*Cafeteria*

Alison: *walks in with the girls; sees a girl all over Emily* what the fuck?

Hanna: what they don't have tater tots today, ugh this is bullshit, I'm telling *interrupted*

Spencer: Hanna shut up *point to Emily*

Hanna: what the fuck! *about to walk over there*

Spencer: *grabs onto Hanna* whoa there cowgirl? Where are, you going?

Aria: let her go Spence.

Spencer: guys just calm down, maybe she's just *sees the girl whisper in Emily's ear then kiss her cheek*

Ahh shit, go do your thing Ali

Alison: *pissed; walks over to em*

Em: *sees Ali; smiles* hey baby *leans in for a kiss*

Alison: *puts a finger on her lips* the way you answer this next question will determine if I have to beat a bitch down.

Em: *confused* babe what

Ali: shh, *looks into Emily's eyes* who the fuck what that bitch

Em: babe calm down. it's not a big deal

Alison: don't tell me to calm down tell me who that skanky ass bitch was

Em: I'm not telling you anything until you calm down

Alison: *glares at Emily; has a hand on her hip* fine

Em: her name was Eva , we both have chem lab and she was just thanking me from earlier this morning

Alison: *raises an eyebrow* that still doesn't explain why she was all up on you

Em: *smiles* she needed someone's notes from the class and I was the only one who had them, and their worth 75% of our grade for this quarter so I gave her mines.

Ali: that's really sweet of you babe. But if she touches you again imma cut her ass

Emily: *smirks* this jealous side of you is so sexy right now

Ali: *smirks* oh really

Emily: *pulls ali closer* mmhm *kisses Ali*

Ali: *pulls away* my house

Emily: definitely

*Alison's Bedroom*

Emily: *moans loud* you like that baby

San: yes baby! Oh fuck! *moans louder*

Emily: *moans; thrusts faster* fuck baby your so wet! Say my name!

*Bedroom Door Opens*

Alison: oh daddy! Ahh Em! *looks up ; sees her mom* oh shit! Emily stop!

Emily: *stops* what wrong baby was this big dick too much for that *looks up; pales* fuck *covers herself and Alison*

Alison: *looks at her parents* mom I

Arizona: downstairs now! *leaves

Emily: I'm so sorry baby

Alison: *pecks her lips* don't apologize. It's okay *goes downstairs*

Emily: *sits next to Ali*

Callie: *walks in with Arizona*

Ali: mom I'm so sorry

Emily: no baby. I'm sorry, we got caught up in the moment and we should not of had sex in your house. I completely understand if you didn't allow Ali to see me anymore

Ali: no don't say that. I love you Em

Arizona: hey just calm down, we weren't going to say any of that

Callie: we were just surprised to see what was going on in there. We thought someone was hurt. We understand that being teenagers you have needs

Arizona: just don't fulfil those need while we're at home okay

Alison: *shocked* okay

AN:: Some of you guesses correctly! My favorite word is fuck lol! ... Bonus Chapter Next!


	12. Chapter 12

***Math Class***

Hanna: *whispering* are you gonna tell me now?

Alison: *whispering* well me and Emily were in my room and my parents came in

Hanna: *says sarcastically* wow that tell me everything, bitch I need details

Alison: they sorta walked in on us having *mumbles* sex

Hanna: *whispers yells* What!

Alison: *rolls her eyes* sex Hanna, they walked in on us having sex

Hanna: *laughs loudly* are you serious?

Mr. Frevor: Ms. Marin will please be quiet!

Hanna: *looks up at her teacher* sorry , *looks at Ali; smirks*

Alison: what?

Hanna: was it good? what did your moms says?

Ali: *rolls her eyes; shakes her head* I'm not gonna answer that you perv. they said nothing really, only that I make too much noise to be real.

Hanna: I always pegged you as the screamer

Ali: *hits her arm* bitch

 ***Cafeteria***

Ali: have you Em today? *looking around*

Hanna: no not today

Ali: *worried* thats weird

Noel: *walks to them* hey ladies

Hanna: hey Noel

Ali: hey Noel when did you get back

Noel: Today is my first day back. I really missed you Alison

Ali: aww thats really sweet

Noel: *smiles;nods* well I'll leave you ladies alone *walks away*

Emily: *walks over; hugs Ali from behind*

Alison: *gets butterflies* hey baby where have you been?

Emily: I just got here *sits down; pecks her lips*, what did captain dick breath want

Alison: be nice, he just came over to say hi

Emily: mhm hey Hanna

Hanna: Hi Emily

Ali: are you okay?

Emily: better now that I'm with you *kisses her*

Hanna: *rolls her eyes* get a room

Alison: *still kissing Emily; gets yanked away*

Mona: *pushes Ali to the floor*

Alison: the fuck is your problem

Mona: your the problem bitch. I told you to stay away from Emily , She is mine!

Alison: fuck off , Emily is mine okay and she always will be you fucking slut!

Mona: *screams; smacks Ali; gets ontop of her*

Ali: *rolling around with Mona; gets ontop of Mona; punches her*

Hanna: if I was a guy I would so have a boner right about now

Emily: *chuckles; grabs Ali by the waist* come on baby that's enough

Ali: Let me go! *wiggling her legs and arms*

Emily: *trying to keep a hold on Alison* Ali baby calm down

Alison: *still wiggling* no fuck that. let me go Emily! I wanna beat this bitch down

Mona: *slaps Ali*

Ali: *gets free; tackles Mona; smacking her across the face* now what you stupid cunt *gets up about to kick her*

Emily: *carries Ali outside*

Hanna: *laughing at Mona* bet you wont try that shit again *walks away*

?: Damn that was sexy

?: I know right, now I definitely need to make her mines

?: Dude that's

?: I dont give a fuck okay, just do what the fuck I said

?: Fine

 ***Outside***

Alison: *angry* i cant believe that bitch had the nerve to put her muthafucking hand on me

Em: *grabs Ali; pecks her lips* babe calm down *takes a seat*

Ali: *sits down* I'm sorry you had to see me like that

Em: Sorry? Babe that was soo fucking hot!

Ali: really?

Em: yes really, you rolling on the floor going wild like that was a huge turn on.

Ali: *smirks* turn on huh?

Em: mmhm *pulls Ali closer*

Ali: *kisses her* i love you

Em: i love you too ... uh baby?

Ali: yea?

Em: I want you to meet my mom tonight

Ali: are you serious? i would love too

Emily: awesome come on

 ***After School; Alison's House***

Em: so i'll pick you up at 6

Ali: i'll be ready *about to get out the car*

Em: what no goodbye kiss *puckers her lips*

Ali: *bites her lip; kisses her with tongue*

Em: *moans; kisses back with tongue*

Ali: *pulls Em closer*

Em: *moans; pulls away* damn those lips

Ali: *giggles* I love you Emily

Em: I love you too Ali *smiles*

 ***Later On***

Ali: *hears the door bell* coming! *opens it* hey baby *kisses her*

Em: baby you look beautiful

Ali: its not too much right?

Em: hell no, you look stunning

Ali: *blushes* thanks baby

Em: you ready to go?

Ali: yea *grabs her stuff* bye mom love you

Arizona: love you too *closes the door; runs upstairs*

Callie: she gone?

Arizona: *smirks; closes her bedroom door* yep

Callie: sexy time! *squeals*

 ***Emily's House***

Alison: *nervous; fiddling*

Em: *notices* babe you okay?

Alison: *nervous* yea, i just hope she likes me

Em: *grabs her hand; smiles* what's not to like about you *kisses her hand*

Ali: *smiles*

Em: you ready?

Alison: *gets out the car; walks to the door with Emily*

Emily: *walks in; yells* mom were here

Pam: i'm in the kitchen.

Em: *goes to the kitchen*

Pam: hello sweetie, and you must be Alison *hugs Ali*

Alison: *surprised; hugs back* hello Mrs. Fields

Pam: *pulls away* please call me Pam

Em: okay, now after that awkward moment. what's for dinner?

Pam: *smacks the back of Emily's head* don't be rude. you've been sleeping with all kinds of skeezers for much too long, its about time you've grown up. I finally get to say my baby has a beautiful girlfriend.

Ali: *blushes*

Em: *rubs her head* your right mom... now whats for dinner

Alison: *giggles; shaking her head* Em

Pam: *rolls her eyes* Shrimp Alfredo

Em: woo hoo! *grabs Ali's hand* come in baby lets eat

 ***After Dinner***

Ali: Dinner was delicious

Pam: thank you. I can see why Emmy's smiling all the time

Em: *blushes* Mom! God you are so embarrassing

Pam: Emmy make sure you treat her right. I want this to last. *looks at Ali* if you have any problem, come to me... I'll straighten her out

Alison: *smiles* I will

Em: *chuckles* straighten out, pssh yea right

Pam: *pluck Em's ear*

Em: fucking ouch mom! *cuffing her ear*

Pam: suck it up, cry baby ... Alison dear welcome to the family *leaves*

Em: *shaking her head; smiling* you wanna go somewhere?

Alison: sure

 **AN:/** 2 things: **1**. I'm sorry if my grammar and other words are wrong, I didn't use Word, so it might be slightly fucked up... **2.** I wanted to tell the dickhead ghost reviewer that said "Are these readers on crack! This story is juvenile  & straight up atrocious! Reads like a 12 year old boy's fantasy.", you really need to chill the fuck out. One I already said this story was for fun and laughs. And I'm cool with you not liking the story but don't insult my readers, that shit isn't cool. Also, don't think I didn't notice it took your ass till Chapter 11 to write that review, you must was liking something.

Anyway, thanks for the reads,favs, and follows... I appreciate it. !


	13. Authors Note

Hey guys, I know I've been absolutely shitty with updating. But I'm motivated to get back to writing. So I'll be updating sooner rather than later.


End file.
